


Sweater - (221b ficlet where Sherlock gives trans!John a gift)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, 50s, 50s fashion, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Chest Binding, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, Gift Giving, Gifts, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Presents, Sherlock 2021, Sherlock Holmes Being Considerate, Shipping goggles, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, can be read as platonic, ftm character, johnlock 2021, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“My Main-Squeeze, c'mere, I have a gift for you,”This takes place in the 50s, I'm taking about equal parts bbc & acd here.A friend of mine on tumblr gave me this prompt. Sherlock gives John a sweater as a gift. This one is also waaaay less trans centric.
Relationships: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship, John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, can be read as platonic - Relationship
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sweater - (221b ficlet where Sherlock gives trans!John a gift)

**Author's Note:**

> Bros, babes, & bastards*, I gotta say:  
> I'm so tired. I'm under a lot of stress. I love writing these, but I might need to take another break bc my competition in Skills is coming up. I have one week until the competition & I still have a lot of stuff to work through.  
> *the 3 genders ;)

“My Main-squeeze, c'mere, I have a gift for you,” Sherlock cooed, as John returned from purchasing groceries. For several moments, John was afraid the ‘gift’ would be a body part, or something equally disturbing.

“You did?” John asked, mildly flustered.

“Yes. I don’t like repeating myself. This sort of thing makes me flustered,” Sherlock admitted.

John approached Sherlock in the living room, & saw that Sherlock had set up tea as well, right beside a square- more square than cube -box.

“What’s the occasion?” asked John, full of curiosity.

Sherlock was silent for a moment, then spoke up, “Is there supposed to be a specific occasion?” & after another beat, “How boring. Predictable.”

Laughter fell easily from John’s mouth. Sherlock scowled. Then he prompted John to open the box.

Inside was a blue-grey tight-knit sweater with a slight V-neck, & a button-up, in fire-opal & middle-red. The colours were perfect with each-other, & complimented John’s skin & hair.

“Sherlock, these are swell! Mind if I try them on?” & John was already shimmying out of his current sweater.

Sherlock replied with a smile, “Not at all, Dove.”

John was unbuttoning his shirt now, & slipped it past his new binder to switch for Sherlock’s gift. While he buttoned up the new shirt, he started to smile, & added the sweater. 

John cuddled into Sherlock, “It’s as comfortable as a blanket!”


End file.
